Sharing
by SomeStrongSaeki
Summary: a Dream Pair story with characters I was once obsessed with- Eiji, Fuji and Saeki. I accidently posted it as a one shot, although it was really four parts. haha. oops.


"Yeah, that's him at the door. Thanks Eiji."

The silver-haired boy quickened his step, there were two gentle knocks before he pulled the front door open.

"Sit. I'll be right back."

The honey-haired boy nodded his head and shuffled into the apartment; he was soaked. Saeki Kojiroh turned off the stove and poured a cup of his friend's favorite tea. When he entered the living room, his friend was sitting heavily on the couch with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. The boy set the cup on the coffee table.

"What happened?"

The tensai's eyes were now half-lidded. Sidelong, he gazed at the boy who had sat down on the couch next to him, smiled weakly and closed his eyes.

"We're through."

Saeki nodded gently; the other found comfort in the silence.

The dripping young man sitting on the sofa, with the deep sighs and depressed heart, was Fuji Syuusuke. Saeki Kojiroh had been his best friend for years and his silence was one of the reasons why Fuji turned to him- why he needed him now. Saeki never prodded, never pushed; he only waited for his friend. He knew when Fuji just needed someone to listen.

It was on these occasions that the always joking Saeki, would be the serious, warm and patient friend the genius needed. The silver-haired boy understood that if the prodigy wanted to speak, he would.

Fuji's eyes opened slowly as he watched his friend leave the room once more. A towel and set of Pajamas were thrown into the his arms when the other returned.

"Shower. I'm worried you'll catch a cold. Then we'll talk, yeah?" the smile was strained, but encouraging. The tensai nodded and padded to the bathroom.

Leaning heavily with elbows against the tile, a sigh escaped his aching body. The hot water poured over him. It'd been a long day.

Only two hours ago. The slap had stung immensely, but the guilt hurt more. He loved her. He really had loved her.

_"__How could you lead me on like this? I just-why now? Why even ask me to marry you in the first place?" her eyes were heavy with tears as she plead with him. _

It was then that the tensai said four words that he'd never said out loud to anyone. A phrase he'd only recently dared to entertain.

Fuji smiled until he noticed the t-shirt he held to his face. Kojiroh's scent made his skin tingle. He shook the thoughts from his head. He quickly pulled on the shirt and began toweling his hair intently.

Wandering down the hall, the genius found his best friend pulling a tank top over his carved upper body. The silver-haired teen smiled at him warmly.

"Fit alright?"

The tensai snapped out of his daze and nodded, "Hn. Thank you."

"Feel like talking?"

Saeki sat on his bed and motioned for the tensai to join him. Fuji sat, but could not meet his friend's eyes. It was rare that Fuji was uncomfortable. The hand on his shoulder made the prodigy glance up. It almost seemed like tears threatened to fall, but Fuji never cried.

"You're worrying me," smiled Kojiroh gently as he ruffled the other boys hair. Fuji fought to keep from flinching. Even just the other's boy hand made his heart skip a beat and his breath catch. It was shameful how much that everyday touch excited Fuji.

"I told her something she didn't like. After that, it just… couldn't work."

Koji-kun simply nodded and draped his arm around the other boy, kissing him on the top of his head. The charming boy had always been a very touchy and affectionate kid, especially with those he was close to. Yuuta didn't usually appreciate his warmness, but Fuji usually loved it. Tonight was an exception. The kiss delved into Fuji's brain and the tensai pulled away slightly. Saeki noticed the miniscule movement, but didn't pull away.

"At least you hadn't sent out wedding invitations yet," he smiled wryly. He was rewarded by the prodigy's lips quirking, "You can sleep in here tonight. I'll take the pull-out. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

The tensai nodded, "Thanks Koji. Goodnight."

"Night Syuusuke."

The beach boy flipped the lights out as he walked out of the room, flashing a smile to his friend; Fuji's stomach clenched.

The tensai flopped onto his belly and buried his face into the pillow. It smelled like ocean and cologne. It smelled like Kojiroh; he sighed.

He had been thinking about his best friend for weeks. Not just thinking, dreaming too. I guess it was more like fantasizing. Heat started to gather in his cheeks and lower regions at even a small trace of those thoughts. Pathetic. That's how he felt. He didn't know when it had happened, or why, but Saeki was all he could think about these days. You might even call it obsessing. Maybe it was because he had missed his best friend a lot this semester; more than even he would admit. Deep down, he doubted that was all that engaged him.

The sheets tangled around his restless body. It took a moment to untwine. The hardwood floor chilled his feet when he set them down. He wrapped the blankets tighter as he walked into the living room. The darkness in the apartment was stifling. A board broke the silence with a loud creak. His friend rolled over, eyes hazy and lips playing in a small smile. He scooted over and patted the pull-out bed space next to him. The tensai slipped in next to him, his heart pushing at his throat.

"Syuusuke…?"

"I told her something…I haven't even told you…" mumbled the tensai as he turned his back to his friend.

"You can tell me anything, Syuu-kun."

"….what if you don't want to be friends after I tell you?" Syuusuke hated admitting how worried he about the possibility. He was in college, for hell sake. He felt like such a child. In fact, he knew it was childish, but he still had to say it.

"Fuji Syuusuke. That would never happen," Kojiroh's words were dumbed by sleep, "It's not like you to be so insecure. So just tell me."

Only silence followed. Minutes passed before the tensai rolled over hesitantly. Face to face, the prodigy still couldn't meet his friend's eyes. He took a deep breath, and hushed words tumbled out,

"I think I'm gay."

Saeki's jaw sagged slightly, agape with surprise. That was not what he had expected. Not at all. The tensai peeked at him and his heart sank.

"I-I've never done anything about it. I only just.. Y-you think it's gross. I know you think it's gross. I didn't mean-I just-It just…happened," the tensai looked down at his last remark. He began to push himself off the bed while murmuring apology still. He was such a stuttering mess and so not himself.

A hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving. Saeki was sitting up in the bed- his eyes shone in the dim light of the quiet apartment. He voice was clear and very much so awake,

"It's not gross, Syuusuke. Sit."

The prodigy quickly obeyed; he was not one to argue with an intense Kojiroh. His stomach churned. He absently wondered if he was getting an ulcer. He strained neck to avoid looking at his friend.

"Anything that is any part of you could never be anything but perfect. Come back to bed Syuusuke," was what Saeki had wanted to say, but instead he pulled the genius back to the bed. "We're still you and me, Syuusuke," he mumbled. Fuji only barely heard the whispered "Please," that followed.

Syuusuke got back under the covers, but stayed as far from Kojiroh as he could. He did not to make the situation weird. Just as his eyes shut, a strong arm crossed his chest and a hand rest on his shoulder, pulling him towards the center of the bed. Kojiroh's forehead rest on the tensai's upper back. His breath was gentle.

"I still love you Syuu-kun. So quit being s'damn awkward," mumbled the silver-haired boy. Fuji chanced a smile and, after a small hesitation, moved back into his friend. He remarkably willed romantic thoughts from his mind until he slept.

The cool-air nipped at his skin as the genius stepped out of the warm shower. He slipped on the pajama pants he'd given his best friend for Christmas last year. That had been a fun Christmas party. The Fuji family and the Saeki family always celebrated together. He and Kojiroh and Yuuta had snuck out late in the night and gone sledding; sake and sleds were the only two things they brought. They nearly froze their asses off, but it was well worth it.

**_The same story, part two_**  
>Part deux of the Saeki, Eiji, Fuji story.<p>

Three weeks had passed since Syuusuke had told Kojiroh that the tensai was gay. That reminded him, he should invite the other boy over for dinner. Eiji would be glad to see him. The prodigy unlocked the door to his apartment and caught a snatch of Eiji's conversation. The acrobat's tones were hushed.

"You still haven't told him yet? Sae-san, he deserves to know. What could be the harm?….Hn. Well, would that be so bad?….I doubt that- oi, Fuji's home," the acrobat quickly turned to the tensai as he walked through the door_, _"Hoi! Fujiko! What do you want for dinner? Kojiroh's coming over."

The prodigy's heart stopped for a moment. Despite everything that the tensai tried, his crush on the other boy had only grown larger. He chuckled.

"You act like Kojiroh coming over is a special occasion Eiji."

The acrobat laughed loudly, putting the phone back up to his face calmly, "Fujiko says that you're nothing special Sae-san…. Yup, verbatim…." He pulled the phone from his face and had the same monotone voice.

"Fujiko. Sae-san says 'screw you,'" the acrobat laughed as he took the phone into his room to finish the conversation, "Order some pizza? Thanks Syuusuke!"

The tensai chuckled at his friend and called Dominos. Minutes later, he was just tipping the pizza delivery boy as Saeki arrived. Fuji opened his eyes in surprise and grinned, "I like it."

"Thanks, I think it makes me look more manly," Saeki said, running his hands through his newly shortened hair and winking at the prodigy, "Hopefully it'll get me some lovin'."

Good thing Fuji never blushed.

The two walked in and Saeki sprawled on the couch while Fuji grabbed him a beer. Eiji jumped on the silver-haired boy.

"It looks great! Why were you worried about it?"

Saeki laughed as the acrobat rubbed his hair excitedly. Fuji hid his jealousy with friendly banter, "Ne Eiji. Quit being such a man-slut."

"I'm not slutty. I'm popular," Eiji grinned, wrestling the beer from the other boy's hands. He sat back and drank the beer happily. The redhead dated so many men and women that Saeki could barely keep track of them all. "Speaking of which, I'm meeting Kimiko in twenty minutes so let's hurry up and eat."

Kojiroh ruffled Eiji's hair playfully; he probably did it to make up for the violent shove he used to get Eiji off of him and the couch. Fuji felt another a surge of jealousy race through his veins. He reprimanded himself. Saeki's not gay. Nor are we dating. He sighed at himself.

He was being so immature about the whole thing. Despite how he acted, everything inside felt so petty and jealous all the time. Unless he did something about it, it was going to eat away at him.

"Ne Fuji, did you hear me?"

The tensai blinked from his thoughts and shook his head, almost sheepishly. Eiji sighed exaggeratedly exasperated.

"I'm going to be staying at Kimiko's, so don't wait up."

Fuji nodded in response as Eiji grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Have a good time," Kojiroh winked at the other teen and threw him a small square packet. The red-head laughed out loud.

"Hoi! Thanks Sae-san! See you guys later," he quickly slipped through the apartment door. After grabbing another slice of pizza, Saeki sat down on the couch, motioning the other boy to join him.

"I've got something to tell you, Syuu-kun," Kojiroh chewed the pizza, and continued, "It's about what happened when you were gone this summer. We probably should've mentioned it earlier I guess but-"

Saeki paused mid -sentence and began to fish around in his pockets, "Sorry Fuji, one sec." He found the ringing phone and picked up.

"Kurobane! ….Oh shit, I almost forgot…sorry, I'll be there in a sec…yeah….thanks man," the boy hung up his phone and turned to look at Fuji, "Sorry, it's Davide's birthday and we're celebrating at that bar Piper Down. I almost forgot. Do you want to come? It'll be fun…" Saeki grinned widely at the tensai. Fuji just chuckled at Sae-san's absent mindedness and nodded,

"Let me change and grab a jacket."

Five minutes later, the genius emerged in a grey long sleeved shirt with two of the three buttons undone, and black shirt underneath; his pants were a bit snug, but not tight. He looked damn good.

"Ready?" Fuji nodded and the two left the apartment. Piper down was a short cab ride away. The tensai noticed that they had arrived at the bar without even mentioning the last topic of conversation. What had Eiji wanted Saeki to tell him? The tensai didn't have time to think, as he was quickly ushered into the bar and handed a drink.

"Fuji! S'good to see you!" Kurobane greeted him loudly and gave him an enveloping hug and a smile. Hikaru waved at him, but was dragged to the dance floor before anything else could be said. Many of the former members of Rokkaku were seated at a large table and many boys that he did not recognize. He noticed one in particular.

The teen had short black hair, but one small part was streaked bright red. He wore a semi-tight white shirt and loose slung jeans. He flashed a grin and a wink at the genius when he realized he was being checked out. Fuji almost blushed, but merely smiled back. The other boy motioned to a chair next to him. The genius looked around for his friend, only to find him flirting mercilessly with their waitress; he always managed to get free rounds from the girls.

Despite how sure he was of his friend's motives, Fuji could not stop himself from feeling jealous, and ridiculous for feeling jealous; he took the seat offered. After a few minutes, he had learned that the boy's name was Shinichi Mitsui and he was Davide's friend from university.

Mitsui was also in a band, into music and into guys; to be more specific, he found Fuji very attractive and he wasn't shy about letting it be known.

"Dance, Fuji-san?"

The tensai nodded and let himself be lead to the middle of the dance floor. The music engulfed them and the lights were red and the beat heavy. They danced close. Fuji could feel the heat emanating off the other boy; it was a thrill. This was the first time he'd gone out and done anything about being gay, since he realized he was gay those weeks ago. The slow grind of their hips and the man's stubble nuzzling his neck blurred Fuji's thoughts. His heart nearly beat out of his chest.

"Let's get some air."

Fuji's first kiss from a man was against the cold brick of the alley behind Piper Down. He shivered as he felt the lips slide down his throat. When he felt his shirt being lifted up however, he stopped.

"I can't do this yet."

The other boy raised a brow, but nodded in acquiescence. He pushed off of the wall, then leaned on it next to Fuji. He eyed him for a moment, then grinned in understanding.

"When did you realize?"

"Three weeks ago."

The red-streaked boy laughed heartily at that.

"You got balls, that's for sure. It took me two months before I'd even dance with a strange guy."

He flashed Fuji a grin and the tensai returned it.

"How about I take you home and you give me your number for a second date?"

"Sounds a little unfair. You get to spend all this time with me, and what do I get out of it?"

The red boy gently pushed Fuji towards the club.

"Just get on the bike."

Fuji glanced around on his way out and saw Saeki on the dance floor. The teen had clearly had too much to drink. Fuji tried not to cringe at the beautiful girl draped over his best friend. He was tugged out momentary heartache by Mitsui.

"Where to cowboy?"

The smiling boy with the red streak in his hair was very charming, and very attractive. He tempted Fuji to walk on the wild side; however, he just couldn't. Not yet. He told the other man his address and got on the back of his motorcycle.

The lights of Japan were a blur, and it was apparent Shinichi was set on taking the long way. Fuji didn't mind, he held tighter to the muscular body; the thin t-shirt didn't hide much. When they finally got to his apartment, Fuji almost invited the boy up, but knew he shouldn't. Instead, he gave him his number and the teen gave him another kiss. "For the road," he had said.

The tensai unlocked the door to his apartment and sighed. His first kiss from a guy. There's only one way this night could've ended better. Taking off his shoes, he wondered absently if his best friend was still dancing at the club. Just as he'd pulled a beer from the fridge, there was a knock at the door. Glancing at his watch, it read 3am.

A very inebriated Kojiroh stumbled in as he opened the door.

"He 'sn't here 's he?" he slurred.

Fuji shook his head, and would've laughed, but his friend's face was earnest.

"Hn. Good. You 'nt answer your phone. I 's worried," Kojiroh managed as he sprawled onto the couch.

"Sorry, we were out on his bike."

"Ya like that guy?" the silver haired boy's eyes were bleary and his lids were drooping. Fuji allowed himself a smirk at his friends blunt questioning.

"Could be. I've only known him for a day."

Saeki nodded in agreement. The tensai moved to the kitchen to get some coffee for the shit-faced teen. He remembered the conversation they had been having earlier. It would be wrong to take advantage of Saeki's drunkeness.

"Ne Saeki, what was it that you were going to tell me earlier about you and Eiji?"

There was a moment before the other boy answered, "Oh that."

"Yeah?"

Kojiroh laughed, "You're probably going to think this is hilarious."

"…"

"Well, remember how you were at semester abroad all summer? Hn. About three weeks after you left, Eiji and I started dating. We took a break two weeks ago."

Fuji fumbled the glass he was holding, nearly shattering it. Almost three months. How numerical.

"Oh yeah? Why did you break up?" the tensai's voice showed no sign of the trepidation he felt.

"Eiji thought I liked someone else…See, I knew it…You're taking this way better than he thought you would," Kojiroh sounded relieved- still very drunk, but relieved.

"Of course," Fuji's hands were shaking. He was hurt that Eiji hadn't told him. He was hurt that neither boy had mentioned this at all. He was hurt that Saeki hadn't told him that the silver-haired teen liked guys. Mostly, he was jealous that Kojiroh hadn't chosen him. "Who did he think you liked?"

Kojiroh hesitated, but after a moment smiled and yawned, "He said I liked you." The silver-haired boy stretched and snuggled into the couch, "Eiji's such a smart guy."

Fuji quickly poked his head into the room, but it was too late. Saeki had already passed out.

**_the third part_**  
>Saeki. Eiji. Fuji. Love.<p>

The next morning, Kojiroh woke with a start. He was late for class. He quickly grabbed his things and ran out of the apartment.

Hundreds of muddled memories of last night flooded his head; his mind was swimming. Just as he reached the elevator, Eiji stepped out.

"Nya! Koji-kun, where are you going in such a rush? It's Saturday."

Saeki paused and blinked a few times. The acrobat was right. Oh shit, last night was Friday. That means, last night he told Fuji.

"Eiji, I told Fuji last night I think. I was way drunk. Fuck. I hope he doesn't hate us."

Eiji wrapped his arms around his ex-lover/friend's neck. A small blush spread over Saeki's features and he resigned himself to the will of the other boy. The redhead pulled Kojiroh closer and pressed a kiss to the boy's neck. His eyes gleamed mischievously.

"I think Syuusuke's likes a boy he met at the bar last night," the silver haired boy continued. He shivered as the acrobat kissed gently under his ear.

"It's ok. That might work out for everyone. What I mean is…maybe we can quit taking a break now." Eiji paused to look into Saeki's eyes. The looks that Eiji gave were enough to make Kojiroh agree to almost anything, just as long as he could see that smile again. But he felt too guilty now.

"Hn. But…you were right though," the silver haired boy looked away, "I wanted to punch that other guy last night…and I would never want you to feel like you weren't the only one. Plus, what about Kimiko?" Kojiroh glanced back hopefully.

"She's a good screw, but she's not you," Eiji held the other's wrist and guided him back to the apartment.

"I've only ever liked two guys. Why did it have to be you two…?" clearly, Kojiroh still felt some mild effects of the liquor.

"Hn," was Eiji's non-committal response as he pulled the other boy to the his room and locked the door behind him.

"Why are we-" Kojiroh was cut off as he was roughly thrown against the bed.

"I'm not Fuji, but I like you- a lot," Eiji mumbled as he pulled off his shirt, "You got me this way and you're gonna have to love it until I say it's ok not to." A small pout threatened to creep onto his face and his eyes were heavy with tears.

Saeki's face fell from surprise to shame. How could he have been this inconsiderate?

"I'm sorry Eiji. I like you a lot too, I really do," Saeki responded. He pulled the redhead near, wrapped his arms around the other boy's hips and kissed a tear that had fallen. He lifted his hand to cup the acrobat's face and ran his thumb over the cheek gently.

"Forgive me?"

The redhead furrowed his brow for a moment, but nodded sheepishly nonetheless. Saeki let go of the other boy and moved back. The surfer took off his shirt and smiled at his friend, pulling him down to the bed. More than anything, right now he just wanted to touch the redhead. Eiji shivered as strong hands ran over sensitive sides. An apologetic mouth pressed wet kisses to the taught chest. The acrobat arched as lips pulled at his nipple.

He moaned as the boys right hand thumbed his other nip and the left trailed gently at his waistband. He couldn't help but squirm as the fingers ghosted lower. "Kojiroh…" His voice was no more than a thick whisper, "I love you."

Kojiroh paused before he tugged at the other's pants. Eiji lifted his hips to help the other slip them off. The silver haired boy pressed a kiss to the acrobat's inner thigh.

"I love you too."

Saeki groaned gently, smiled and kissed the forehead of the redhead laying on his chest. Glancing over at the clock, it was already 2pm.

"Eiji, I have to go to work."

The redhead just snuggled in tighter, feigning sleep.

"Eiji, I'm serious," chuckled Kojiroh. He worked two doubles on weekends, to make ends meet. The acrobat smirked and slid a hand down into the front of Saeki's boxers. The silver-haired boy yelped in surprise and smashed the other's 'sleeping' face with a pillow.

"Nya! Koji, what was that for?!" Saeki couldn't stop laughing as the redhead shoved him out of bed, "Go to work, piece a shit…" By now, Eiji was laughing too. He threw the other boy his shirt. Saeki laughed harder,

"See you tonight?"

"Hai. I'll swing by for a visit. Only if I get free drinks though," the acrobat grinned.

"Of course. Anything for my princes-"Kojiroh was stopped mid-sentence by the blue jeans cast into his face.

"Ass," Eiji smirked as he crawled to the corner of the bed. He reached up an tugged on the collar of Saeki's half-buttoned shirt and kissed him. He couldn't resist sneaking his tongue in to stroke the other's alluringly. It was natural to deepen the kiss and the other boy allowed it easily. Eiji pulled away slowly, a small trail between them. He sat back with a wicked look of satisfaction.

"You can't just kiss me like that when I have to leave," Kojiroh's breath was slightly ragged and his face flushed.

"Hnn. You're leaving me here to take care of myself, so I'll do what I want," Eiji replied huskily as his own hand went under the sheets. It began moving slowly- rhythmically His breath beginning to be more of a pant.

"Eiji…" Kojiroh could only trail off as he stopped buttoning his shirt and moved back to the bed. He pushed the acrobat down fiercely and moved over him. Leaning down, he took a kiss roughly, pulling at the other's lower lip with his teeth. Eiji moaned and reached out to grab the other boy, but his wrists were caught and pinned above his head. The jean pant leg rubbing against his hard cock hurt mildly, but it felt good.

"Kojiroh…" he bucked as a wet finger traced his entrance. "How did…" but his question was cut short as the finger pressed in and pressed _that_. He arched with a load cry. Another hand appeared at his hip and pressed him down into the sheets. He had no time to think as a second finger entered him and wet lips wrapped around the tip of his cock.

"Koji…p-please.." Eiji groaned, his hardness throbbing already. Kojiroh always made him so hard so quickly. He could barely take it. The mouth sucked harder and a tongue teased the tip with quick lips. Eiji nearly convulsed as the fingers ran over the spot again and again. The mouth took his cock deeper- much deeper and Eiji fought against himself, only rocking gently.

He cried out after only a few more seconds. The dual pleasure was too much for his oversensitive body. His eyes whited with the intenseness of the orgasm. The pleasure was thick; a wave swallowing his whole being. The overdose of euphoria was draining him. He gazed over at Kojiroh and grinned stupidly through half-closed eyes.

"Now you have nothing to be mad about," Kojiroh's gruff voice, and lusty eyes clearly yearned to stay, but he really really had to go to work. Eiji nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too. See you tonight."

Saeki pushed himself from the bed, leaving a smiling Eiji sleeping in the moist sheets.

"Kojiroh, I didn't realize you were still here?" a surprised Fuji looked up from the textbook he was reading on the couch. Saeki chuckled,

"Yeah, Eiji and I …well, let's just say I'm not letting him escape again." The silver-haired boy grinned at his friend, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to run to work. I'm gonna be late." Saeki pulled a face and the genius laughed as the other boy bolted out the door.

Fuji heard the shower start up in the acrobat's room. What had happened last night? Well, I guess it's more like what didn't happen last night. Why should he even care? They're his best friends, if they're dating then it's from deeper within disagreed.

He felt sick from jealousy. Eiji was an amazing guy and an amazing friend. The genius tried to shake the resent lingering in his thoughts. Forcing himself to shift, his mind turned to Mitsui. They were supposed to go out again tonight. That guy was freaking hot. Fuji grinned basking in a slightly smug glow at the thought of such a hot guy going after the tensai. Almost as hot as Kojiroh. The tensai nearly smacked his palm to his forehead for being such an idiot. Instead, his hand absently swept his face downwards and he sighed.

"Ne Fujiko, what's wrong?"

Fuji looked up to see a half naked Eiji, toweling his hair off.

"Hn. Nothing Eiji. Maybe you should put some cloths on?"

The acrobat just grinned and bounded over to the tensai's chair.

"Turned on, Fujiko?"

Fuji chuckled lightly.

"By you? Always."

The tensai's eyes snapped open when damp lips pressed against his own. Eiji's hand slid onto his neck, then up into the genius's hair. Despite the incredible surprise, heat pooled in the tensai's belly. The acrobat's lips pried Fuji's apart gently and introduced tongue for an instant before Eiji pulled away. Fuji raised an eyebrow. The redhead grinned and laughed hard at Fuji's subtle indignation.

"Eiji."

"You've been gay for weeks and we hadn't kissed yet Fujiko! It just didn't seem right," the redhead flashed V for victory and went back to his room to put on his clothes.

Fuji smiled to himself and shook his head. That kiss was good. Eiji was good. The acrobat was a great guy and maybe an even better best friend. Maybe it was ok that the he was dating Saeki. Then again, Fuji was probably irrevocably in love with Saeki- he sighed.

"Eiji, what are you doing tonight?" the tensai called.

The redhead stepped out of his room, fully clothed, but hair still wet. "Koji's bartending at Red Door. Wanna go?"

Fuji smiled, "Sounds fun."

**_The fourth and final part_**

The last hurrah. Fuji, Eiji and Saeki,

Fuji took a long drag from the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. Leaning easily against the brick wall, his body was deceivingly relaxed. His mind was racing with thoughts about Kojiroh and Eiji. He frowned gently.

"Can I get a light?"

Fuji looked up and grinned as Mitsui kissed him on the cheek, "shall we?"

The line to get into the bar was relatively long, but Fuji was on the guest list; Saeki was a very popular bar tender. As he and Mitsui weaved their way threw the crowded dance floor, Fuji spotted his best friend and smiled.

"Fujiko!" Eiji yelled. It was clear the redhead was already very drunk. The teen detached himself from the girl he was dancing with and glomped his best friend. He leaned to speak into Fuji's ear. The genius nearly shivered when his best friends lips brushed his skin while he spoke, "I'm glad you're here Fujiko." Liquor hung in his breath. He pulled away slightly and continued, "And who's this?"

Mitsui introduced himself and Eiji insisted that they dance to get to know each other.

"Kojiroh's at that bar," the redhead pointed the glass bar farther from the music, "we'll be over after this song." Fuji nodded and worked his way over to the bar.

Saeki was smiling and handing a beautiful young woman a martini as Fuji approached. The bartender turned his head and grinned broadly at his best friend.

"Syuusuke, I didn't think you'd be here tonight. I thought you had a date?"

Fuji closed his eyes and smiled, "I do have a date. He's dancing with your boyfriend right now. Eiji wanted to be friendly."

Saeki's smile imperceivably fell, and he spoke over it, "Hn. I hope he doesn't do anything too friendly." The silver haired boy poured a couple of drinks, then turned his attention back to Fuji.

"You really like him huh?" Fuji fought to keep his voice from cracking. The other boy raised an eyebrow at him and his smile softened.

"Yes. But…" Saeki filled another drink as he paused and handed it to a waiting gentleman. "I'm not sure if this is the place to have this conversation."

Fuji nodded and glanced back at Eiji and Mitsui. The acrobat had his hand up the other's shirt and his tongue neatly in the larger boy's mouth. Saeki shook his head, gently chuckling.

"Syuu-kun, could you please go stop him before I get jealous?"

The genius laughed and nodded, stepping away from the bar.

"and Syuusuke," the tensai paused to look at the other boy, "can I come over after work to talk?" Fuji smiled and nodded, heading off to stop his best friend from molesting his date. The boy made if over in time to keep Eiji's hands from moving below the belt.

"Aw, Fuji…"

"Kojiroh."

The acrobat looked at his friend pouting slightly, but acquiesced. He removed his hands from Mitsui. Fuji smiled and stepped between the two, "good." Eiji just laughed and wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist. His lips brushed against Fuji's ear for the second time that night as he mumbled, "I'd rather it was you anyway." A blush threatened to devour his features, but he recovered before Mitsui noticed.

Songs later, Fuji had nearly forgotten Mitsui.

There was something about Eiji's warmth. The alcohol and heavy beat were making Fuji feel hazy and foggy. However, there was nothing hidden in Eiji's smile.

"Syuusuke…" he breathed huskily and trailed his hands over his best friend's sides.

"Hn. Eiji…" Fuji shuddered and clung closer. He had never really thought of his friend in this sort of way, but right then he just couldn't help himself.

"I've wanted to do this for so long…" lips traced the tensai's neck. Eiji pulled at the skin and sucked gently, using his tongue to taste.

"It's like honey…" he pressed his lips more urgently and fiercely. Fuji put a hand to his friend's shoulder and moved to push him away. Eiji stopped and looked into his eyes earnestly, "Please don't. You want to as much as I do…Syuusuke." He placed a kiss and buried his face into Fuji's shoulder.

Fuji tensed and moaned into Eiji as the other boy pressed a hand to his lower back and pushed lower. Fuji bit into the soft skin where Eiji's neck joined his shoulder as the acrobat tightened his grip and teased Fuji's entrance. The tensai arched his back and Eiji took the opportunity to rock against Fuji. Almost urgently, he twined his hand in his best friend's hair and pulled him into a kiss. It was so different than the one before. It was intense, but still warm, loving and teasing-just like Eiji himself.

All the while the music was pounding and a certain silver-haired best friend watched. He shook his head gently and hid a smile as he served another drink.

The two on the dance floor managed to pull apart, still leaning on one another and breathing heavily.

"Eiji…I didn't know."

The young man beamed brightly, "I'm a great secret keeper."

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Fuji felt strangely warm at realizing his friend's feelings for him. Eiji was definitely something else. No words were spoken and Eiji wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck and pulled him close. Fuji held him just as tightly and closed his eyes. For a prodigy, he sure was slow sometimes.

A voice cleared its throat, and both very drunk men became aware of their surroundings. Kojiroh's raised an eyebrow at their obvious obliviousness to the crowd around them and motioned towards the door, "I'm off now. Let's go home." Both men nodded and Fuji absently wondered what had happened to Mitsui.

They reached Eiji and Fuji's apartment in a flash. Kojiroh helped the two to their apartment, dodging various grope attempts on the way- and not just from Eiji.

"Here we go," Saeki dropped both boys heavily from his shoulders to the couch. He should probably wait till they were sober to have the conversation he wanted to have. It would be taking advantage of them if he did it with them in this state.

"I have something I want to talk to you guys about."

Eiji smiled and nodded unsteadily and Fuji closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "Go ahead Kojiroh."

So he sat between them, "Fuji, I like you, a lot. I always have. Since we were kids even."  
>Fuji blinked and turned to look at Saeki, then Eiji. The acrobat merely nodded and looked back at Fuji, smiling. Saeki continued, "But, I like Eiji a lot too. And I don't think I could ever pick between you two."<p>

Fuji and Eiji's eyes met, but the heat between them wasn't the heat of competition.

"I love you both. I'm sorry if that's wrong," this time he sighed and leaned his head back, scared of the repercussions. After an eternity, fingers entwined with his and a gentle kiss pressed against his cheek.

"It's ok Koji," the kiss on his cheek turned into a snuggle against his right side.

"We both love you too," the entwined hand became an old friend resting a head on his shoulder. For some reason, he got the feeling he should've known it would be that easy. But still, he was relieved. New found happiness and the warmth of the two boys cast a spell on him; he dare not move lest he break it.

Kojiroh blinked the blear from his eyes and strained to see the time on the VCR. Four a.m. He must've fallen asleep. Glancing around, he realized both other teens were gone. Even in the near pitch black, he spotted the yellow sticky note telling him they were in Eiji's room.

Using his hands to guide him through the dark apartment, he made short work of the living room and gently pushed Eiji's door open. The ambient city light fell on two sleeping forms. Both angelic and neither dressed. Fuji lay splayed and twisted in the sheets, with Eiji curled up against his left side, backside barely covered. It was surreally heavenly. If heaven was dim with sultry undertones, maybe.

Saeki shed his clothes and slipped under the covers and next to Eiji. He cuddled up to the sleeping boy, enjoying his warmth, and yawned quietly. He snaked his arm around his lover and Eiji made a soft noise and smiled in his sleep. Saeki spoke, striving not to break the silence completely,

"Goodnight Syuusuke."

"Night Koji."

Eiji's soft breathing lulled them to sleep.

In the morning, the sunlight nagged Fuji into wakefulness. He had an instant of shyness, before he realized that both teens sharing the bed with him were also naked. He stretched and looked over at Kojiroh, who grinned back at him.

He smiled, "Morning, Koji."

"Morning Syuusuke." The room had an overwhelming happy, warm feeling. Eiji rolled over and found his way on top of Fuji. Kojiroh chuckled,

"Careful Fuji, he's horny in the morning."

Eiji spoke, looking into Fuji's eyes warmly, "I don't think he'll mind Kojiroh." He placed his hand on his friend's chest and began tracing haphazard lines. Saeki raised an eyebrow skeptically. He was well aware that the two may not even remember what happened the night before.

"Sometimes, I think Eiji is so much smarter then you," Fuji smirked, eyes closed. He slid his hand onto Eiji's back and pulled him closer. Saeki blushed, breath coming faster at the beautifully erotic sight before him. He propped himself up on an elbow, and suggested, almost sheepishly, "Eiji…"

Eiji grinned wickedly. He proceeded to make Fuji the center of his attentions.


End file.
